


Showcase Surprises

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally non-canonical fic in which Kurt's in the Spring Showcase at NYADA. He doesn't think Blaine's going to be able to make it, but Madame Tibideaux is always wily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showcase Surprises

“Focus, Hummel, you got this,” Kurt muttered to himself as he paced back and forth along the staircase landing just outside NYADA’s auditorium. He inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly along a five-count, but it didn’t do much to calm his racing heartbeat.

“Kurt? Why are you out here?” Rachel called, appearing at the top of the stairs. “You’re opening the showcase in like ten minutes!”

“Thanks, Rach, that really helped calm me down,” Kurt snarked as he climbed back up the stairs. “You’re a peach.”

“What are you nervous for? You’re gonna kill your solo, everyone knows it. I just heard one of the dancers say she might fake a sprained ankle to avoid competing with you,” Rachel said. She reached up to straighten his lapels, her mother-hen tendencies coming out in full force in response to Kurt’s nerves.

“Some of us didn’t get a solo in almost every competition we’ve ever performed in, Rachel. Nerves happen.” Before Kurt could keep going, his phone buzzed in his pants pocket. “Crap, I’d better put that on silent. Ooh, it’s Blaine!”

Kurt smiled as he read the text message Blaine had sent him, not even minding that Rachel was reading over his shoulder.

_Courage, baby. You’ll be amazing. Have Rachel send me video of you once you’re done!_

“Awww, that’s so cute,” Rachel said. “Are you sure Blaine didn’t just spring out of a Disney movie somewhere?”

“A Disney movie couldn’t explain Cooper’s existence,” Kurt replied. “I still wish Blaine could actually be here, though, instead of stuck taking finals.”

“Look on the bright side, Kurt. Once he passes these and graduates, he can come move in with us!” Rachel chirped. She began to drag Kurt into the auditorium and down to the front row, the lights flashing their five-minute warning around them. “Ooooh, I wonder if he’ll help me with my duets for _Funny Girl_ …”

“No, Rachel. You are not dragging my fiance into helping you rehearse at all hours of the day,” Kurt said, giving her a warning glare. “Now let go of my sleeve before it wrinkles!”

“Fine, whatever,” Rachel said petulantly. She dropped Kurt’s arm and slid into the row behind him as he plopped down in his assigned seat. She wasn’t allowed to compete in the Spring Showcase because of her role as Fanny, so she had to sit separately from the actual competitors. “Break a leg!” she whispered in Kurt’s ear.

The lights went down in the house, and a single spotlight shone on center stage to reveal Carmen Tibideaux. “Good evening, everyone, and welcome to NYADA’s Spring Showcase.” Polite applause sounded throughout the room. “This evening we will have five lucky students display their talents for you. The winner will be regarded as NYADA’s top student, a slot currently held by Miss Rachel Berry, who won the Winter Showcase. First up this evening will be Mr. Kurt Hummel.” More applause rang out as Kurt made his way to the stage.

Kurt centered himself, taking one last deep breath as his music began and he started to sing.

_I studied all the pictures in magazines and books  
I memorized the subway map too  
It’s one block north to Macy’s and two to Brothers Brooks  
Manhattan, I prepared for you_

_You certainly are different from what they have back home  
Where nothing’s over three stories high  
And no one’s in a hurry or wants to roam  
But I do, though they wonder why_

_They said I would soon be good and lonely  
They said I would sing the homesick blues  
So I always have this ticket in my pocket  
A ticket home in my pocket  
To do with as I choose_

At this point, Kurt pulled a blank slip of paper out of his pocket and tore it in half. The tempo picked up accordingly, and he relaxed, enjoying the sound of his voice filling the room.

_Burn the bridge, bet the store  
Baby’s coming home no more  
Not for the life of me  
Break the lock, post my bail  
Done my time, I’m out of jail  
Not for the life of me_

_A life that’s gotta be more than a one-light town  
Where the light is always red  
Gotta be more than an old ghost town  
Where the ghost ain’t even dead_

_Clap-a-your hands, just-a-because  
Don’t you know that where I am ain’t where I was  
Not for the life of me  
Boh-doh-dee-oh  
Not for the life of  
Not for the life of  
Not for the life of me!_

The applause echoed off the rounded walls of the auditorium, and Kurt smiled beatifically. He lowered his hands from their final position above his head and made his way back to his seat. Rachel gave him a quick hug around the shoulders as the next contestant was announced, and Kurt sat back to enjoy the rest of the show.  
________________________________________________

“Your attention, please,” Carmen said, looking around the room patiently as the mild chatter died down. “Thank you. I have in this envelope the name of the winner of this year’s Spring Showcase. When their name is called, I would like them to rise and come to the stage for a special prize.” Kurt’s interest piqued at that statement. Usually, the winner was just given a nice bouquet of roses. “And the winner of this year’s 2013 Spring Showcase is…Mr. Kurt Hummel!”

Kurt almost forgot how to breathe. He felt Rachel’s small hands pushing at his shoulders, and he thoughtlessly rose and walked to the stage, extending his hand to shake Ms. Tibideaux’s when he was close enough. Carmen gestured at him to turn to the stage right aisle, where a dark yet familiar looking figure was walking up with a huge bundle of red roses.

“Blaine?” Kurt said once the figure walked into the light. His remark was audible only to himself, Blaine, and Carmen – the applause and cheers for his win were thunderous.

“Surprise, baby!” Blaine projected his voice enough for the first couple of rows to hear. He extended the bouquet in his arms to Kurt, who carefully placed it a little ways upstage before flinging himself into Blaine’s arms. The audience laughed and cooed, but Kurt ignored it.

“Oh my God, you’re here!” he said, nuzzling into Blaine’s shoulder. He heard Blaine huff out a laugh before lips pressed gently to his hair.

“I wouldn’t miss a big performance like this, Kurt,” Blaine said. He lead them offstage and out into the lobby as Carmen began her closing remarks.

“How did you even get here?” Kurt asked, taking a seat on one of the benches. He saw Rachel slip out and waved her over to join them.

Blaine gave Rachel a quick hug before sitting down next to Kurt and taking one of his hands in both of his own as he explained. “Well, I figured I’d just show up as a surprise and take a seat in the back after you were already in, which went according to plan. I had to get a drink during the judging time, though, and as I was walking back, Ms. Tibideaux spotted me as she was leaving the judges’ room and told me to come with her. She thrust that bouquet into my arms and told me that I should probably be the one to present you the award. It was kinda weird that she knew who I am, but I just went with it.”

“I, uh, might have shown her pictures of you before,” Kurt said sheepishly, blush rising on his cheeks. “You know, once or twice.”

“Kurt, she stopped me in the hallways once to tell me to subtly hint to you that maybe you shouldn’t do that anymore,” Rachel said from her spot standing in front of the boys.

“Is that why you almost threw my phone down the stairs last week?” Kurt yelled. He tried to stand up and attack her, but Blaine’s grip on his hand tightened and stopped him.

“Hey, hey, whoa, murdering someone after your triumphant win is going to look really bad on your resume, baby,” Blaine said. He shifted his grip to Kurt’s torso to snuggle him soothingly. “Especially when that someone’s your future Broadway star roommate.”

“She has it comin’,” Kurt muttered. The three of them laughed at his reference, and the tension broke easily.

“Can we go back to your place now?” Blaine asked as their giggles died down. “I have to leave tomorrow afternoon, and I don’t want to spend most of my time here in the NYADA lobby.”

“You’re so demanding, B,” Kurt said, but he was smiling. He hauled himself off the bench before offering Blaine a hand up. Rachel latched herself to Blaine’s other side once he was upright, and the three of them headed off to Bushwick.


End file.
